


Longing

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [20]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kagami is visiting his family in america and aomine misses him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> this short and "long flight" have nothing to do with each other lmfao they just happened to have similar subject matter

“How much longer before you come home?”

“A few more days.”

Aomine sighed heavily, dropping his face down in Kagami’s pillow. “You’ve been gone for a week already…”

“I know, I’m sorry. Just bear with it for a little bit longer.”

Aomine didn’t reply. He just rolled his head to the side and began drawing circles along the length of Kagami’s pillow, twisting and pulling the corners.

“Aomine? Are you there?”

“You’re at least having a good time, right?”

He could hear the smile in Kagami’s voice. “Yeah, I am.”

“That’s good. I’m glad.”

Kagami grunted and Aomine was sure he heard him squirming on his bed. “Are you okay? You sound weird.”

Aomine groaned, whining Kagami’s name into the phone. “I just miss you, okay?” Aomine could feel his cheeks heating up as he confessed the most embarrassing thing in his life. He buried his face into his pillow and whispered, “It’s not the same without you here…”

“… Wait… say it again, I need to record this.”

“FUCK OFF. KAGAMI!”

Before letting Kagami speak again, Aomine shut off the phone and dropped it on the bed. His face was hot. His heart was pounding. He was  _annoyed_. How dare he get so sappy and emotional over that stupid, redheaded, useless, adorable, angelic IDIOT?

His phone rang again. He was so tempted to ignore it.

“What?!”

“God damn it, Ahomine! You are so lucky I have this app to call you. Do you know how pricey international calls are?”

“Shut up, you aren’t actually paying for anything.”

“That’s not the point, you idiot!”

“It is the point!”

“Ugh!”

Aomine didn’t respond. His heart was pounding. His stomach was doing cartwheels through a field of tiger lilies (he was going to burn them).

“Hey, Aomine?”

Aomine grunted in response.

“…Do you mean it?” Kagami’s voice was so hesitant, so hopeful, Aomine almost felt like his heart would shatter in to little butterflies, fly into the sun and fucking  _burn._

“…Yeah… I do.”

Kagami let out a pathetic whine on the phone. “I miss you, too…”

“You’d better, idiot…” Aomine hugged Kagami’s pillow.

“And if I didn’t?”

“I’d be really sad.”

“Would you really?”

“No.”

“Aomine!”

Aomine could feel a smile breaking out over his features. Kagami chuckled before sighing. They sat in silence, listening to each other breath softly over the receiver.

“Aomine…”

“Yeah?”

“What time is it?

“1:15”

“Go to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep.”

Kagami sighed. “You’re gross. Do you need me to sing you a lullaby?”

“Don’t assume that I can’t sleep because of you.” Aomine scoffed, flopping onto his back. “But a lullaby would be nice.”

“Hell no. I was kidding.”

“Don’t offer things you won’t give!”

“Shut up and go to sleep, Ahomine!”

“Not until you sing for me!”

“I refuse! Good bye!”

“Kagami! Wait!”

“What?!”

Aomine was silent again, chewing on his lip. He hated this feeling. “…I love you.”

It was Kagami’s turn to be silent. “I love you, too.”


End file.
